Et elle avait eu raison
by Bibella
Summary: La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage et tous sont mobilisés. Mais dans leurs cœurs à eux, une autre guerre fait des ravages. Elle le savait, rien ne serait simple. Le guerre de l'amour est-elle plus difficile encore que celle contre la haine ?
1. Chapitre 1

**Résumé** : _**La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage et tous sont mobilisés. Mais dans son coeur à elle et dans son coeur à lui, une autre guerre fait des ravages. Elle le savait, rien ne serait simple. Le guerre de l'amour est-elle plus difficile encore que celle contre la haine ?**_

Catégorie : _Après Poudlard, Romance_  
Personnages : _Nymphadora Tonks__, Remus Lupin_  
Genres: _Romance / Amour_  
Langue: _Français_  
Warnings: _Lemon Hard_

_**Note de l'auteur **_:_Merci à J.K. Rowling parce que forcément, sans elle, ce site n'existerait même pas !  
Le lemon ne viendra avant au moins les deux ou trois premiers chapitres.  
Celui ci est une sorte d'introduction, l'incipit d'une histoire qui se compte dans les plus belles que Rowling nous ait offertes__. _

**

* * *

Tonks****/****Lupin**

_(Et elle avait eu raison...)_

Chapitre 1 :

Du mal à se concentrer sur sa mission, des pensées grises plein la tête, Nymphadora Tonks marchait le long d'un mur d'une dizaine de mètres. Son tour de ronde finissait dans un quart d'heure, mais cela faisait déjà trois heures qu'elle luttait contre le sommeil. Un sommeil qui de toute façon ne viendrait plus une fois qu'elle serait étendue dans son lit, les yeux agrandis par la pénombre, fixés au plafond éclairé par la lumière blafarde du jour qui se lève comme cela se passait depuis trop de jours. La mine sombre elle fit de nouveau demi-tour alors qu'elle arrivait au bout du mur.  
Ces nuits de ronde à déceler la moindre activité suspecte dans le manoir des Malefoy étaient purement ignobles, mais Dumbledore avait bien insisté sur le fait que Voldemort chercherait surement à se venger de Lucius qui avait royalement raté sa mission quelques mois plus tôt. Non seulement la prophétie était perdue à jamais, mais en plus Harry Potter, ce sale gosse qui l'avait condamné à 14 ans d'exil était toujours vivant et apparemment de mieux en mieux entouré et protégé.  
Mais ce qui s'insinuait dans les moindres pensées de Tonks n'avait rien à voir avec ce Mangemort perdu, non, vraiment rien à voir. Elle attachait pourtant une importance particulière à toute mission qui lui était confiée mais cela devenait de plus en plus dur.

Elle savait qu'elle aurait dû écouter Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui avait dit de prendre du temps pour elle mais elle savait également qu'elle deviendrait folle à déambuler seule avec ses pensées dans la maison qui, quelques mois encore auparavant appartenait à son cousin. Si seulement Sirius était encore là. Elle aurait pu trouver du réconfort dans ses paroles et sa présence mais à cause de leur cousine plus noire que la nuit il n'était plus là, il ne serait plus jamais là. C'était à cause de Bellatrix Lestrange qu'elle dérivait à présent dans les méandres de son esprit noyé de toutes les larmes qu'elle n'osait pas verser.

Avant tout ça tout allait si bien. Sirius était là pour l'aider, la conseiller dans sa noyade amoureuse, car il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était purement et simplement une noyade dans laquelle elle s'était plongée tout au long de l'année. Elle l'avait su dès le premier jour de sa rencontre avec Lui. Il paraissait si doux, si sage, si mystérieux, si perdu. Découvrir sa vraie nature n'avait rien aidé.  
Toute sa jeunesse Tonks savait qu'elle ne vivrait que pour une passion destructrice et impossible, car c'était toujours et immanquablement le danger et l'interdit qui l'attirait.

Dès le collège son manque de discernement dans le choix de ses petits amis s'était prouvé de lui-même. D'abord en cinquième année elle tombait amoureuse d'un serpentard, fils d'ancien Mangemort et absolument attiré par la magie noire, tout ce qu'elle détestait. Après six mois d'idylle très houleuse et controversée, les gryffondors et les différences trop marquées du couple hors norme les séparaient à grand fracas et à coups de sorts échangés entre les deux maisons de Poudlard. Puis en septième année elle s'engageait dans une passion interdite avec l'un de ses professeurs, jeune et passablement charmeur encore à cette époque, avant que son corps ne soit possédé par Voldemort lui-même. Oui, c'était certain, Tonks n'avait jamais su choisir le garçon qui lui offrirait une histoire d'amour parfaite, sans encombre avec une vie longue et heureuse sans fausse excuse ni mage noire dans les environs.

Et elle n'était plus jamais retombée amoureuse de qui que ce soit jusqu'à ce fameux été, un peu plus d'un an auparavant. Jeune auror, quand Dumbledore en personne était venu la chercher pour lui proposer d'entrer dans sa société secrète qui essayait de combattre le retour de Voldemort malgré les contredits du Ministre de la magie, trop mort de peur pour avouer que le mage noir qui avait fait régner une terreur sans nom sur le pays 14 ans auparavant était de retour avec la ferme intention de devenir plus puissant encore que le dernier jour avant son anéantissement, Tonks n'avait pas cherché à réfléchir, elle avait accepté immédiatement. Le soir-même, elle entrait pour la première fois dans la maison de son cousin qu'elle n'avait alors encore jamais rencontré. Sirius Le lui avait alors présenté lorsqu'Il était rentré d'une mission quelques heures plus tard. Elle n'avait cessé de Le fixer pendant toute la durée de la réunion. Ils s'étaient revu deux semaines plus tard lors d'une nouvelle réunion visant à déterminer quelle serait la garde rapprochée de Harry Potter lorsqu'il faudrait le ramener au square Grimmaud. Elle avait su ce jour là qui Il était. Elle en avait d'abord été étonnée, puis curieuse d'apprendre comment il vivait au quotidien. Elle avait alors vite compris qu'aucune présence féminine n'était tolérée et ne l'avait jamais été.

Elle savait. Elle savait que son coeur allait directement plonger dans le piège mielleux qui lui était tendu. Elle atterrirait dans un buisson de ronces mais de toute façon qu'importe, c'était ça qui l'attirait toujours, et à cela elle ne pouvait rien. Elle ne pouvait que subir. Peut-être avait-elle un espoir cette fois-ci ? Après tout il était dans son camp, il partageait les même valeurs qu'elle. Mais quelque chose d'infime lui disait que rien n'allait être simple et qu'au contraire, la bataille menée pour lui serait bien plus difficile que celle qu'ils menaient tous contre Voldemort.

Et elle avait eu raison...


	2. Chapitre 2

**Résumé** : _**La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage et tous sont mobilisés. Mais dans son coeur à elle et dans son coeur à lui, une autre guerre fait des ravages. Elle le savait, rien ne serait simple. Le guerre de l'amour est-elle plus difficile encore que celle contre la haine ?**_

Catégorie : _Après Poudlard, Romance_  
Personnages : _Nymphadora Tonks__, Remus Lupin_  
Genres: _Romance / Amour_  
Langue: _Français_  
Warnings: _Lemon Hard_

_**Note de l'auteur **_:_Merci à J.K. Rowling parce que forcément, sans elle, ce site n'existerait même pas !  
Le lemon ne viendra avant au moins les deux ou trois premiers chapitres.  
Celui ci est une sorte d'introduction, l'incipit d'une histoire qui se compte dans les plus belles que Rowling nous ait offertes__. _

_.  
_

Merci à :

_**Missma**  
_

**

* * *

Tonks****/****Lupin**

_(Et elle avait eu raison...)_

Chapitre 2 :

Perdue au milieu d'une forêt sur le flanc d'une montagne inconnue, Nymphadora paniquait. Une silhouette furetait autour d'elle avec une force et une vitesse qui n'avait rien d'humain. Elle ne savait pas où elle était et sa vue se troublait de temps en temps, probablement les larmes qui refusaient d'abord de déborder de ses paupières mais qui, par un trop plein finissaient immanquablement par trouver le sillon de celles qui les avaient précédées sur ses joues rougies par le froid et la peur. La peur, Tonks n'en éprouvait jamais d'ordinaire en combat ou situation dangereuse, mais son instinct lui disait que la vie qu'elle tenait entre ses mains était en grand danger et ça, c'était bien la plus grande peur qu'elle ne pourrait jamais dépassée, la perdre. Ses mains étaient en effet plaquées sur l'arrondi plus ou moins proéminent de ce qui avait été son bas ventre encore quelques mois auparavant. Soudain la chose attaqua par la droite et elle eu tout juste le temps d'apercevoir la silhouette qu'elle n'avait aucun mal à déterminer avant de sombrer dans un cri fulgurant qui déchira le ciel parfaitement éclairé par une lune totalement pleine et plus brillante que jamais.

Tonks se redressa brusquement entre ses draps emmêlés et plaqua ses mains sur son ventre qui, comme d'habitude était plat et sans aucune trace de gonflement. Elle savait parfaitement ce qui l'attaquait dans son rêve mais elle savait aussi que ce n'était pas Lui. Il n'était pas aussi grand ni aussi imposant et son état semblait moins sauvage.

Au moins elle avait réussi à dormir quelques heures cette nuit-là. Voilà ce qui se passait lorsqu'elle avait la chance de grappiller un petit peu de sommeil, qui ne rattraperait jamais le nombre incalculable d'heures qu'elle avait en retard, elle ne dormait pas bien longtemps, vite réveillée par un rêve qui le concernait toujours Lui, que ce soit de près ou de loin. Il était devenu son obsession au point qu'elle en avait même changé physiquement. Elle ne parvenait même plus à se contrôler. Elle qui était si fière de son pouvoir de Métamorphomage, voilà qu'à présent elle le haïssait car il l'a trahissait aux yeux de tout le monde.

Ce rêve de ventre rond et de future vie, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le faisait depuis qu'il était parti. La toute première fois qu'elle s'était réveillée avec cette image dans la tête, elle s'était empressée le jour même de faire un test à Ste Mangouste, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de la réalité et que c'était tout simplement son inconscient qui le lui révélait. Mais le test s'était révélé négatif au final, même quand elle avait dû le refaire deux semaines plus tard pour être sûre du résultat. C'était il y a maintenant trois mois et elle ne comprenait toujours pas la signification de ce rêve. La seule chose dont elle était sûre, c'est que toute sa jeunesse elle n'avait cessé de répéter qu'elle détestait les enfants et que jamais elle n'en voudrait, mais que le jour où elle avait eu les résultats de ses tests, une grande déception l'avait submergée. Elle aurait tellement aimé être enceinte de Lui. Peut-être qu'Il serait revenu, et puis, même s'Il n'avait pas voulu revenir sur Sa décision, elle aurait pu garder un petit bout de Lui pour le restant de sa vie. Elle aurait pu se sentir tellement moins seule, moins abandonnée. Seulement voilà, Il était parti sans rien lui laisser, pas même l'espoir qu'elle le reverrait un jour.

Elle savait qu'il était revenu au square Grimmaurd pourtant, mais il l'avait évité. C'était Molly qui avait fait la gaffe de se réjouir pour Tonks deux semaines après Son départ. Elle l'avait accueilli en servant une pile de toasts tout chauds dans son assiette et en la félicitant. « Je savais bien qu'il changerait d'avis ! » s'était-elle exclamée en serrant Tonks dans ses bras. Mais en voyant l'incompréhension de de la jeune femme elle avait vite compris qu'Il n'était pas revenu pour elle, et que de plus, Il ne l'avait même pas informé de son passage éclair au Quartier Général. Et c'était comme ça toutes les deux semaines environ, Il revenait en s'assurant bien que Tonks n'était pas là, uniquement pour faire son rapport à Dumbledore.

Il ne voulait plus la voir et c'était très bien ainsi pensa-t-elle furieuse tout à coup. Elle jeta un oeil à sa montre, il était presque 9h. Elle décida de descendre manger quelque chose, Molly avait toujours le don de cuisiner des choses simples mais bonnes qui réchauffait un peu le coeur.

Personne dans la cuisine. C'était étrange, il y avait « _toujours »_ quelqu'un à la cuisine. Peut-être étaient-ils tous dans la salle ? Tonks n'avait pourtant pas souvenir qu'une réunion avait été placée à cette heure si matinale, surtout que Maugrey était actuellement en tour de garde au Ministère, or Maugrey assistait « _toujours »_ au réunion. Tonks se dirigea vers la salle mais au moment où elle allait poser la main sur la poignée elle entendit la voix de Dumbledore résonner près de la porte. Le directeur de Poudlard devait sûrement s'entretenir avec une ou plusieurs personnes en particulier sans vouloir être dérangé. Elle se dit alors qu'elle attendrait bien qu'il sorte pour lui demander des nouvelles de Lui. Elle s'installa sur un des canapé du salon et attrapa un exemplaire du Chicaneur qui traînait sur un vieux pouf. Elle attendit plus d'une demi-heure, les pages du magazine avaient presque toutes défilées sous ses yeux lorsque le son caractéristique de la porte se déverrouillant se fit entendre.

Elle se leva en vitesse. Dumbledore ne restait jamais bien longtemps dans la maison, mais quand elle arriva au niveau de la cuisine son regard se figea sur le visage qui se retourna au bruit de ses pas précipités.

Le souvenir de la dernière fois où ils s'étaient vus, où Il lui avait adressé la parole lui revint instantanément en mémoire. En vain elle avait essayé de protester. Ce jour-là elle avait crié, pleuré, supplié, rien n'y avait fait. Il avait mis son vieux sac de toile sur son épaule et était parti, loin d'elle, sans se retourner une seule fois. Elle l'avait suivi du regard jusqu'à ce qu'Il disparaisse après le virage au bout du chemin. Elle s'était retrouvé seule dans une maison trop vide pour elle. Ce même jour elle avait pris toutes ses affaires les plus importantes à ses yeux et était retournée vivre square Grimmaurd comme beaucoup le lui avait conseillé. Demeurer dans la maison où elle avait partagé tant de bons moments avec Lui lui semblait impossible, inhumain. C'était le lendemain matin que pour la première fois, les cheveux gris et le regard terne qui encadraient son visage aujourd'hui apparaissaient devant elle pour ne plus partir jusqu'à présent.

Depuis ce jour le sentiment de vide et d'abandon n'étaient que plus fort à chaque instant et les efforts qu'elle faisait pour paraître encore à peu près vivante lui coûtaient chaque jour un peu plus, lui arrachant peu à peu les dernières forces qui lui restaient.

Il dévia son regard, honteux. Il paraissait lui aussi affecté, triste, le visage terne, les yeux plus vides et plus creux que jamais. Il semblait avoir de nouveau maigri si c'était encore possible. On aurait dit qu'une simple bise pouvait l'emporter à travers les nuages gris qui régnaient ce jour là dans le ciel.

Lui adressait-il la parole ou bien fuirait-Il devant elle ?

Dumbledore sembla ne pas Lui donner le choix. Il interpella Molly alors qu'elle allait sortir de la cuisine pour lui demander de lui préparer un bon thé fumant comme elle en avait le secret. Il s'éloigna avec hâte et referma la porte sur lui.

Il était piégé, Tonks aussi. La seule issue pour elle était la porte du salon dont Il bloquait l'entrée. La seule issue pour Lui était la cuisine qui apparemment, n'était pas prêt à l'accueillir. Il n'avait pas le choix.

« Co... Comment vas-tu ? »

Elle ne répondit pas. Les larmes menaçaient de la faire exploser en mille petits morceaux qu'il devrait s'amuser à ramasser.

« Je... Je vais te laisser je crois...

- Des mois sans nouvelles. Tu me vois plus heureuse comme ça ? s'exclama soudain Tonks, la barrière de ses yeux ayant finalement lâché prise.

- On en a déjà parlé et je -

- On ? Non, tu ! _TU_ as décidé ! _TU_ as parlé ! _TU_ es parti ! s'écria la jeune femme, hors d'elle.

- Nymphadora s'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi...

- Oh non non non non non, tu vas m'écouter pour une fois, parce que j'en ai marre que ce soit toujours toi qui décide tout. Depuis le début c'est toujours toi qui a le dernier mot. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu es plus vieux ? Parce que tu as plus d'expérience de la vie ? Parce que moi je suis encore jeune ? Parce que la vie est dangereuse ? Parce que tu es dangereux ? Et les Mangemorts eux quand ils m'attaquent, ils ne sont pas dangereux peut-être ? Non bien sûr, ce sont de simples petits agneaux qui ne peuvent rien me faire. Tu ne comprends pas Remus. Je t'aime et je veux juste une vie simple. On était heureux il y a encore tout juste quelques mois mais ton égoïsme et ton manque de confiance en toi, en nous, a tout cassé. Tu voulais que je sois heureuse ? Tu voulais ne pas gâché ma vie en me quittant ? C'est trop tard maintenant, je ne supporte plus de ne plus te voir, de ne plus être avec toi. Cet été j'ai été plus heureuse que jamais et toi aussi. Tu as tout détruit Remus, tout, y compris moi. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Résumé** : _**La guerre contre Voldemort fait rage et tous sont mobilisés. Mais dans son coeur à elle et dans son coeur à lui, une autre guerre fait des ravages. Elle le savait, rien ne serait simple. Le guerre de l'amour est-elle plus difficile encore que celle contre la haine ?**_

Catégorie : _Après Poudlard, Romance_  
Personnages : _Nymphadora Tonks__, Remus Lupin_  
Genres: _Romance / Amour_  
Langue: _Français_  
Warnings: _Lemon Hard_

_**Note de l'auteur **_:_Merci à J.K. Rowling parce que forcément, sans elle, ce site n'existerait même pas !  
Le lemon ne viendra avant au moins les deux ou trois premiers chapitres.  
__  
_

_.  
_

Merci à :

_**Dead Dancer**  
_

**

* * *

Tonks****/****Lupin**

_(Et elle avait eu raison...)_

Chapitre 3 :

« Tu sais que je le fais pour toi ! essaya de la couper Remus. Tu mérites mieux, tu trouveras mieux, je ne me fais pas de souci pour ça. »

Tonks lui jeta une œillade furieuse. Ah oui vraiment ? Il faisait ça pour elle ? Alors ce qui lui plaisait c'était de briser le cœur des jeunes femmes qui avaient le malheur de tomber dans ses filets. Maintes fois il lui avait dit qu'il ne comprenait pour elle s'était éprise de lui. Il était vieux, pauvre, misérable d'après lui. Il était mystérieux, séduisant et attirant selon elle.

C'est vrai, ils étaient différents, mais alors est-ce que ça devait forcément les condamné tous les deux à vivre seul et malheureux ?

« Et toi, tu sais que je ne comprends pas. »

Tonks s'éloigna en le contournant silencieusement. Elle disparut à l'étage, rejoignant sa chambre, celle qui était encore à Sirius quelque mois auparavant.

Remus la regarda monter les escaliers d'un pas las et agressif à la fois. Il avait senti sa haine et sa colère dans ses derniers mots. Si seulement elle savait... Si seulement elle voyait à travers sa raideur, à travers ses discours. Dès qu'elle entrait dans la même pièce que lui, dès qu'il voyait sa silhouette, son regard, dès qu'il sentait son parfum fruité et enivrant, son cœur s'emballait à une vitesse vertigineuse.

La première fois, il avait cru mourir. C'était comme si le membre palpitant avait voulu à tout prix s'arracher de son propre corps pour se retrouver dans celui de la jeune femme qui était en face de lui.

Ce jour-là, c'était la première fois qu'il comprenait que la jeune sorcière avait pris les pleins pouvoirs sur lui, son cœur, son âme, son esprit. La moindre petite parcelle de son corps ne demandait qu'une chose : être avec Nymphadora Tonks.

C'était exactement neuf mois auparavant. Remus se souvint même de la première pensée qu'il avait eu en se levant : une belle journée. Ce serait une belle journée. Le soleil avait pointé son nez pour la première fois depuis de longues semaines ce matin là. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait réveillé Remus vers 9h du matin.

Il n'était pas attendu à la réunion avant au moins une heure mais il avait décidé de se lever tout de même. Il avait pris une bonne douche réchauffante. Car même si le soleil avait commencé à reprendre sa place dans le ciel, le mois de mars en restait toutefois assez froid et le square Grimmaurd ne semblait pas pressé de reprendre une chaleur décente pour ses occupants.

Sirius était déjà en bas, affalé sur la table de la cuisine, une grande tasse de café noir devant les yeux.

« Bonjour ! » lança joyeusement Remus en entrant dans la pièce.

Il lui apparut vite que cette journée se serait pas un bon jour pour son meilleur ami qui avait une mine des plus accablée. L'ancien maraudeur savait que Sirius passait souvent la plupart de ses soirées à vider la cave plus ou moins fournie de ses parents, et qu'il ne s'arrêtait que lorsqu'il s'effondrait ivre mort sur un des fauteuils du salon.

C'était une période de l'année plutôt calme, ce qui expliquait le peu de présence des membres de l'Ordre dans le quartier Général. Ils ne prenaient pas la peine de venir en dehors des réunions puisque rien de nouveau n'était apparu depuis un bon moment, et Sirius se retrouvait de plus en plus abandonné à sa solitude quand Remus devait partir en mission.

« Jour'... » lui répondit la voix caverneuse du propriétaire de la maison.

« Tu as prévu de faire quelque chose de spécial aujourd'hui ? » demanda Remus en essayant d'entamer une conversation.

« A part traîner et jouer la femme de ménage de Dumbledore tu veux dire ? Non je n'ai rien de prévu. » lui répondit la voix aigre de Sirius qui se détourna pour se lancer dans la contemplation d'une poêle qui traînait sur l'évier.

Remus préféra ne pas répondre. Il savait que Sirius supportait de moins en moins d'être enfermé dans la maison qu'il avait connu pendant 16 ans avant de la fuir. Être enfermé alors que les autres membres risquaient tous leurs vies un à un. L'ancien professeur savait que son ami s'était senti des plus mal lorsqu'Arthur Weasley s'était fait attaqué par le serpent de Voldemort moins de trois mois auparavant. Il avait fait par de ses peurs à Dumbledore concernant la patience peu légendaire de Sirius car il sentait bien que la situation commençait réellement à le révolter. Plusieurs fois le parrain de Harry s'était emporté en criant au directeur de Poudlard que la moutarde lui montait au nez et que le jour où ce serait Harry qui serait en danger, là personne ne pourrait l'arrêter, pas même lui, Dumbledore.

Inutile de préciser que Rogue n'avait pas aidé en ricanant et le mettant au défi de se rendre « utile » pour une fois et d'aller se faire tuer à la place d'un des membres qui risquait sa vie sur une enième mission dangereuse.

La porte d'entrée avait alors divertit les deux hommes en s'ouvrant et se refermant sur un des membres. N'entendant personne arriver dans le couloir, Remus eût peur que la personne qui venait de d'entrer dans la maison ne soit blessée ou en difficulté, il décida alors d'aller voir de lui même. Mais au moment où il franchissait la porte de cuisine, il rentra en collision avec une chose lourde qui vint s'écraser sur lui de tout son poids. Un vacarme assourdissant avait retentit en même temps et les trois personnes présentes dans la maison eurent le plaisir d'entendre résonner la douce voix de la mère de Sirius hurler à pleins poumons sur la nouvelle arrivante.

Voyant une touffe de mèches roses obstruer sa vue, Remus comprit que c'était Nymphadora Tonks qui venait d'arriver et qu'elle avait probablement dû encore une fois se prendre les pieds dans le parapluie imposant qui trônait dans le couloir, exécutant au passage un magnifique vol plané avant de terminer sa chute sur Remus lui-même.

Il entendit plus qu'il ne vit Sirius se ruer sur le portait de sa mère pour essayer de refermer les rideaux afin d'étouffer sa voix et la faire taire tout en couvrant lui-même le bruit des insultes par des grognements plus qu'explicites sur ce qu'il pensait de sa propre famille.

Tonks essaya de se relever et là, il se passa quelque chose de bizarre.

Son regard plongea dans celui de Remus. Il se sentit chavirer au plus profond de ce regard d'une vert intense qui lui rappela vivement un ancien regard qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis tant d'années. Mais plus que le souvenir, c'est l'intensité qui le marqua. Il eut l'impression d'être frappé, enveloppé, plongé dans un eau glaciale puis en même temps jeté dans un feu endiablé.

Il sentait la chaleur du corps de la jeune femme contre lui, son souffle sur son visage et la force de ses mains sur ses bras à lui.

Elle le regardait. Elle, 25 ans, regardait un vieux sorcier de 36 ans, accablé par le poids des années et d'une nature qui lui avait rendu la vie plus difficile que n'importe quel autre sorcier normal. Et elle le regardait avec une surprise mêlée à de l'admiration. Il n'arrivait à décrire ce qu'il voyait dans ce regard, mais il comprit vite, bien trop vite que ce serait dangereux. Il flairait le piège d'une force bien trop incontrôlable.

« Pardon... » bredouilla-t-elle en tentant de se relever.

« Ce... ce n'est pas grave. » tenta-t-il. « On va dire que j'ai l'habitude que les sorcières me tombent dessus. »

Il adora son rire. Un rire franc, régulier, ni trop aigu, ni trop grave. C'était un rire qui lui ressemblait. Il était beau, spontané, incontrôlable.

Elle réussit à se relever entièrement. Il la regarda épousseter sa propre robe puis elle releva la tête pour l'observer avec les sourcils froncés.

« Reparo ! »

Elle venait de réparer l'attache de la cape de Remus qui, dans la chute et le tumulte qui s'en suivit, s'était brisée en deux et ne permettait plus à la cape de couvrir entièrement son sempiternel pull bleu qui d'ailleurs tirait plutôt vers le gris après toutes ses années de services. Il remit sa cape en place pour qu'elle couvre bien ses épaules. Il faisait trop froid dans la maison pour qu'il puisse rester en pull seul.

« Je suis désolée vraiment, tu sais moi et l'équilibre... » s'excusa la Métamorphomage en l'observant avec un œil rieur.

« J'ai cru remarquer oui. » dit simplement Remus avec un sourire bienveillant.

Il s'efforça de garder une constance normale alors que Sirius revenait vers eux, visiblement de bien meilleure humeur maintenant.

« Eh ben alors cousine ? On tombe sous le charme de mon vieux Lunard chéri ? N'oublie pas qu'il m'est réservé ! » lança le maraudeur avec un clin d'oeil.

Remus devint rouge pivoine en se retournant pour rejoindre la cuisine, déterminé à plonger se cacher derrière la tasse la plus imposante qu'il pourrait y dénicher. Quand à Tonks, elle se contente de retourner son clin d'oeil à Sirius, tout en sachant pertinemment qu'elle-même était intéressée par ce vieux Lunard depuis déjà plusieurs semaines...

Ce jour de mars, Remus Lupin était tombé indéniablement et irrévocablement amoureux de Nymphadora Tonks.


End file.
